Understanding One Another
by Ahren nightshade
Summary: Our darling Alex has found someone to spend the rest of his life with that's so cute! NOPE madness ensues and we haver one hell of a fight on our hands.
1. better than a bullet

**Hi all! It is CC HELL here. Mortalena is a character I have been working on for a long time. She was introduced in my very first short story, and it's time she saw the light of day. So say hi to Miss Mortalena, your new best friend. Oh, disclaimer: How many of you really thought that I was Anthony Horowitz? No one did!**

My name is Mortalena. Well that isn't my real name, I left my real name behind long ago. To protect everyone and everything I once loved. I know one other person like me. His name is Alex Rider...

The first time we met we tried to kill each other. I mean, he works for MI6 and I work for the new MI6, the secret underground intelligence agency that no one knows about. Least to say our fight ended badly. He kissed me then threw me of a cliff. It was a nice kiss, and the only reason he decided to throw me off the cliff face. It was also my first kiss.

The second time we meet we tried to, yet again, kill one another... neither one of us succeeded in winning. We were in my lonely home. He was holding a gun to my head and I just smiled.

"Alex, do you really think a measly bullet could kill me? Or you?"

"No, not really, but its worth a try."

He offered me his hand before helping me up. I cried out. He managed to stop me from falling and gasped as he saw the damage he had done. He had hit me in the side with a heavy metal pole, one of my ribs were sticking through my side. We both paled.

"Oh, crap!" I muttered, and fainted. Well, not fainted, just sort of collapsed into his arms. He pulled out his phone. There where only a few contacts there. Tom, Jack ,Sabina, the bank and a name I recognised.

Tulip Jones.

He pressed that name, pulled me closer as not to drop me.

"It's okay. Hey, you will be fine." Alex waited. I was getting paler and just at this time I realised he didn't know my name. I manged to utter two words before I passed out.

"Mortalena Exet," and then lost consciousness.


	2. Where am I?

**Hi peoples, this is CC HELL here, how are you all? Now me and MM DEATH are going to put up some goals, so everyone who is reading this, favourite us every time we meat a goal we will put up something special. story ware each chapter will be dedicated to people who have reviewed and fevered and followed thanks so get going people this chapter is for Ms Carson thank you for your support**

I woke up, lying on my back in a hospital. Too weak to move, too weak to speak, and just plain confused. I looked around before trying to sit up, which I will knew I had to attempt. It was stupid, like, really stupid. A sharp stabbing pain went through me. I gasped and lay down again, looking around. A doctor walked in.

"You are awake, Mrs..." They said briefly.

"Exet. And where the hell am I!?"

He smiled. "St Dominic's, in London".

Oh crap. Looks like I'm screwed.

* * *

 **Sorry that's so bloody short! Well, what is done is done. Now anyway... Wait, why are you are still here? Go review the next chapter! I will explan what I mean by 'new and improved mi6'.**

 **Bye! CC HELL**


	3. MOREX in the begining

**Well, hi all, how are you peoples? It's been strange, I have to go to school. Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! It's a new one on me, so I might not update as much. Sorry! Anyway, back to the story. This one is for Mr Finnie, thanks for everything! (smiles), bye!** **CC HELL**

 _20 minutes before Where Am I?..._

Alex Rider ringed his fingers as his boss watched him with concern, her black eyes bore into his and it took far too much will power not to look away. Alex looked at the door.

'What are we waiting for?,' he asked.

'The answer that you have been dodging for the last twenty-four hours, Alex. That's what.' She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Alex went red. There was a tapping sound at the door, and a tall lady walked in.

She was the carbon copy of Mrs. Jones...

 **(Holy hell, Mrs. Jones has a sister!? Dun, dun, dunnnn...!)**

She was wearing a black dress and sunglasses despite the weather. Her shoes where black, with a red sole, and made by a very poplar designer, Christian Louboutin. Her hair was longer than Mrs. Jones', and she had a single scar tracking down her throat. The woman removed her sunglasses. Her eyes were blue, not black like Mrs. Jones'.

"Well?," Jones inquired.

"Well, Mr Rider, I have heard a lot about you." The lady said, very calmly.

Alex turned to look at Mrs. Jones with a raised eyebrow. She sighed before looking her almost copy in the eyes.

"Shall we, Marigold?"

The lady, her name evidently Marigold, nodded and they left, leaving Alex to yell after them.

"Hey, wait for me!"

He bolted after them, surprised not to see a single person.

"So..." Alex asked, "Where are we going?"

The twins looked at one another and sighed.

"To see Mortalena..." The muttered at the same time.

Alex froze. Marigold looked at her sister.

"They need a ship name..." she whispered

Mrs. Jones nodded. "How about... Morex?" she suggested.

Marigold nodded, "Yes, I think Morex will do..."

They grinned at one another as Alex turned a shade of white.

"You have got to be kidding me!," he groaned, starting to feel physically sick...

 **how was that then? peoples i think that i have just started an internet sensashion oh well ... anywhy thank you for reading dont you dare forget to leave that revew and i think MM DEATH has put up a link to our snapchat page on the profile its #morex bie the way so that it for today dye!**

 **CC HELL**


	4. Mort

**Hi, I'm back** **peoples! So how are you all?, I have discovered the amazingness of listing to all my Panic! At Th** **e Disco and All Time Low whilst writing. Anyway, #Morex will continue in The Girl In The Black Fedora, and that will be published soon and life will glare at me from across the distances. Right, next chapter...!**

 **CC HELL**

I waited for the visit from the assassin, but it never came. The two men outside the door maybe deterred them, or maybe all the assassins where to scared to come kill me, or maybe even Alex was being sweet and taking guard duty.

Maybe he liked me to... No, you are not allowed to go there, I thought. Not after what happened to Jude. Not after all the pain you went through. I tried to banish those thoughts, but is was too late. Those cry baby tears.

 _ **Later on...**_

They walked into her room. And 'they' were Alex, Tulip and Marigold. He froze. The most gorgeous girl in all the world was crying, or at last she had been. Her eyes where red rimmed, and she had a surprised look on her face as she tried to hide something. It was a necklace. It slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor.

Alex picked it up, "What's this..."

Alex could practically hear the sad music in the background. It was a locket. Within it was three pictures.

One of a man and a women holding a baby girl. The small child had what must have been the mans hat on her head, leaning to one side. It was the same black fedora she was wearing at that moment. The woman had black hair and pure gold eyes. She was smiling. The man had a stern but shockingly soft look, and was wearing a deep red velvet suit.

The next one of two people kissing. A brown haired boy and a black haired girl. The sun was setting behind them, and from the angle of the shot it had been taken by a third party.

The last one of a seven year old girl, dressed like Alice in Wonderland. She was also smiling.

Alex knew who she was. No doubt. Mortalena Exet.

"There all dead now. Even me..." Mortalena muttered softly.

Alex looked up at the two were sisters. Jones looked at him and, with that, he knew they didn't Mortalena wanted it to stay that way.

He slipped the locket into his pocket. He smilled thinly at the sisters before siting next to Mortalena. She smiled back at him. It was almost cued.

"Hey, my very handsome friend.." Mortalena began, then spoke to Jones and Marigold.

"Piss off so I can kiss him."

Mrs Jones grinned and replied "Yes, my dear."

Alex watched the two leave. Mortalena looked him up and down, his heart began to beat faster and faster. He leaned in.

There lips were mere millimetres from one another's when the bullet shot through the open window, travelling through Mortalena and then through Alex before locking itself firmly into the far wall.

Alex tried to take a breath to say her name. But he only managed four letters.

"Mort..."

 **Mwahahahaha! Sorry, I love you all, but I was born a psychopath! Will they live? Will they die? Who knows... Ok I do, but still... bye!**

 **CC HELL**

 **(MORT MEANS 'DEATH' IN FRENCH)**


	5. mages and magic

**hi am I not the devil incarnate right now I know that you are more than likely currently on the phone to yassan at the moment but think about it how will you get to see what happens next or find out the truth about the ... thing if I am dead so don't send everyone's favourite assassin after me just yet CC HELL**

Mrs Jones was smiling at her sister. they high fived grins plastered on there faces. " I can't believe that it worked so quickly. yet so perfectly Mr blunt would have never... "

she was interrupted by a small week meowing sound of pain from within the room thay had just left. and a single word "mort"

thay looked at one another in there business you sort of develop a 6th sent about danger. animal's have it you see it when a deer flees before there is any reason to. or a cat begins to hiss at something that isn't there. Alex had it ever since he had been shot by scorpia. mortalena had developed it after jude had died and the Jones sisters had it from the years of child abuse thay had experienced in there youth. thay burst into the room just as the the 2 spy's hit the floor and as the single bullet that had just wounded them both logged it's self in the door frame on the opposite wall from the window which was open in the sweltering heat of the British summer.

Alex had slumped against mortalena his eyes were closed his once tan skin was unnaturally pale. his lips were blue and his once golden hair was slowly turning black from the rutes. and he was shakeing like a leaf in the winter winds. thankfully he was unconscious because if he hadn't been he would be in pain so uncomprabull that any who have experensed it may descried it as torchers

mortalena was more beautiful than she had been before. her porcelain skin was even more white than should be possible her eyes were open. and thay where glowing gold. her hat was no longer on her head reveling a scar that disapered upove her hair line. and marigold blinked with shock.

"thare mages little sis how..." she trailed of. becuse thay both knew the anwer.

 **still very evil i know yet the next chapter is being writen as you read i swair cross the place whre my hart use to be and hope to be deader than i already am. anywhy i have a qwesten should i keep going with morex or should i let sleeping spys lie? tell me in the coments bye!**

 **CC HELL**


	6. angry little girl

**Good morning/evening! I hope if you are reading this it is because you want to, or because well... Yassen!**

 **"Sorry"**

 **"Go away, I am trying to write!"**

 **"Oohh, put me in too?"**

 **"Fine!"**

 **Looks like Yassen just strong armed his way in. Oh well, enjoy!**

 **CC HELL (And Yassen too, I guess)**

 _Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

The sound of the heart monitor was familiar to the two women who entered the room. A sound that broke there hearts. The room was not designed for the two beds it contained. The children had gotten worse over night until they had discovered the _Atropa Belladonna_ running through their blood. Thankfully it turns out, although it was really no surprise to either sister, they were ninety percept inchant. And Mortalena, the only one who had woken up at all, had quickly hauled the IV drip and heart monitor off, to where she could still be hooked up and sit in the chair, watching Alex. She had not moved. Her new look of whiter than white skin and golden eyes not shifting from her goddess like fetchers.

Alex was comatose, "He's taking his time wakening up." Mortalena muttered as they entered.

Alen Blunt followed them in. and he looked pissed off.

"who is she?" he askes barely consoled anger brimming to the for front of his face.

"that" Mrs Jones snarled "is Alex's girlfriend and if you destroy there relationship I will personally have you shot" he looked at Mrs Jones then at Mortalena who simply smiled at him it was an apologetic smile one that told him that she had true felling's for Alex and would most likely help Mrs Jones hide the body...

she smiled at him as she spoke "if you are involved in this I will kill you and there something you should know. I whet from a girl who did not know how to kill to a girl who know how to make dying heart "

she stood and looked at Mrs Jones and at the women who looked so much like Mrs Jones " I am almost better when you have found out who did this send me because I swear I will kill him very, very slowly and I will make him scream like a child..."

 **the anser to the long awated question so how was that ? Good. Bad ? tell meeeeee any way I am going to go get writing the next chapter I sacrifice so much for you all like my social life ! anyways bye!**

 **CC HELL**


	7. another cliff hanger

**Hi everyone, it's CC HELL! I am sort of covertly writing this... I won't tell you where... _heh heh..._ anyway, I hope you liked the last chapter I did. It wasn't as good, I know** **that,** **but come on, everyone screws up now and then! And anyway, shit is good fertilizer too... anyway, bye!**

 **CC HELL**

A young man with blonde hair and icey blue eyes strolled into the small looking hospital room. He came over to the girl, her black hair cascading over her face as she slept soundly in the chair next to Alex Riders' bed.

He was there to kill her...

Nothing. Strange, he thought.

He raised his gun and pointed at the young girl. Then he heard a mumbling sound coming from the far corner. He turned around to see...

Nothing.

He turned back to the girl. she opened her eyes. she smiled stood... and kicked his feet out from under him. then she is standing over him and she is grinning and oh good god the view she is giving him.

she grins down at him.

"you do know that I have reserved that job for the boy in the coma over there?" she askes and her voce good god. its so hive and thick with that Scottish lilt that makes yassen freeze for a moment.

"wait what?" yassen asks. "coma did you just say coma?" his eyes had widened and he was looking at her with hate in his eyes like she had done this. he was suddenly surprised by a firmiler voce the voce of one of his best friends.

"yasa sit down and stop being so surprised what did father teach us?" he turned

"marigold is that you?"

 **ha, ha ,ha before you call yassen remember he works for me**

 **CC HELL**


	8. hell

**hi everyone it's CC HELL sorry for not posting for a wile. I am just going to just jump right in and get on with the next chapter I am thinking of making Alex bi putting him with yassan then back with mortalena. but I am not sure so here we go**

 **CC HELL**

"marigold" yassan whispered as she approached her black hair swayed with a non-existent wind. Her blue eyes seemed to glow with a light no one had noticed.

It was at this moment that mortalena realised that they where the same colour as yassan's. The same icy blue. Too blue to be natural.

Marigolds hand began to glow white but the light was weak. And it flickered as though it was about to go out but it stayed strong.

"Oh yassan" she chuckled " do you really think you could walk into a building where to of the most powerful 'mortal' mages in the world are protecting the youngest mages in the world with out being detected ?" she asked. With a smile.

yassan gave her a grin "I never said I expected to be undetected" he said marigold frowned " what do you mean?" she asked.

yassan chuckled quietly "I came to see Alex and kill _her"_ he said jesting to mortalena " but I guess that won't happen..." he trailed off as his phone pulled it out of his pocket. "Hmm" he muttered " That's strange" he said frowning. his eyes suddenly widened.

"Solomon" he whispered and then the world went to hell.

 **yet another cliff hunger I think I might need rehab for cliff hangars this is becoming a serious problem here oh god...**

 **never mind anyway see you soon**

 **CC HELL**


	9. Solmon is MAD!

**hi its me everyone I am having a little it of what I am calling a writers bock on AN's so...**

 **anyway its December yay I can sing Christmas songs and eat mince pies and kill off carters in the name of the Christmas spirit... its going to be so much fun I might give you all a nice non-cliff hanger ending for once but I will not be updating on Christmas I repeat** _ **I will not be updating on Christmas.**_ **ok got that? good now on to the story.**

 **lots of love CC HELL**

 _Solomon Fire watched as st domanics crumbled in front him the little mage where dead with no doubt. The only mage alive who could erect a shield that could protect from something like that was yassan gegorvich and he was far to weak to even protect himself from the weakest magical attack. the last of the powerful mages were dead he grinned time to move operation end game to its final stage he would end them all..._

 **I did say I might not I would**

 **CC HELL**


	10. a little armegeddon

**I recently looked at my views**

 **1,112**

 **I am having a hart attack out over here!**

 **so yep been revaluating my existence and like reading stuff I may be working on a reading the Alex rider books story so look forward to that in th** **e next year or so anyway ...**

god everything feel like someone had used my body for judo practise and then thrown me out of an plane why in gods name...

"did a building just fall on us?" asked a small voce that sounded very familiar, I turned my head and there was... me a 4 year old me

"hello?" I said softly the boy crawled towered me "Alex?" he asked "yes little..." I realised I didn't know his name "what's your name ?" I asked the boy gave me a strange look " I don't have one" he said and I was a little taken aback by what he had said _no name?_ I frowned "every one has a name little boy you must have a name even not people have names!?" I said "but you haven't given me one yet " he said softly I looked around "Armageddon" I whispered "that's your name Armageddon from where you where born" wait what? I thought did I just..."how did I know that you where born in..."

little Armageddon looked at him "because you gave birth to me..."

 **yay I have always wanted to give little Armageddon a home he has been in my head for a while I really like him and I hear you say**

 **CC HELL! stop with your cliff hangers! sorry but I cant help it :)**


	11. falling to pieces

**hi again its me no been feeling too well recently.**

 **CC HELL**

the light that was set in the boy's hand shone on alex's face and Alex watched as he looked around their tiny prison.

"well..." Alex said softly, "can you explain to me how this works then?"he asked the small boy turned his attention to Alex.

"of course i can" he replied with a cute little smile, "when a mage who is discovering their powers is in danger they put, without knowing it, their soul into another physical form to protect it that would be me." the boy smiled at him " is that significant information master?" the boy went on to ask. Alex was taken aback once more by something this little angel had said,

"im not your master little Armageddon" he said softly with a under tone of love in his voice.

the boy looked confused as he stared at alex "well then what am I?" the boy said almost angrily alex fround at him " call me papa or when in company Alex or big brother " Armageddon looked very pleased he jumped up and hugged him "thank you" he whispered happily.

the rocks above Alex's head shifted and he tightened his grip around his little one, "careful Armageddon this... place is a delicate structure and we dont want is to come down on our heads now do we" he said with a smile, Armageddon smiled " no papa" he said.

 **the end i am going to go sleep now and try and get better bye!**

 **CC HELL**


	12. hope (most likely missplaced)

**hi ive got a little better now so i hope to make my ANs a little longer and informative bye!**

 **CC HELL**

 _the girl with the gold hair span and danced, she was so very happy her laugh as bright as her hair and the sun which she danced beneath. but she would not be happy for long, for she was only as happy as she was gold and only as gold as she was pure of hart and an assassin can not be pure of hart._

 _the truth behind me_

 _cassia exits_

the night shone throw the small hole in her tiny prison when the explosion had gone off she had felt the floor give way beneath her and she had fallen with a cry and snap,

the snap of breaking bone.

she was on her back now staring at the ceiling she wished for a book, a very simple wish it was but it was a wish that would not come true. no she would die here that was garneted she sat staring at her open palm it was glowing a sad little light it was a pale gold glow, that light was who she could have been,who she had whanted to be not some killer but a god in her own wright but also a happy girl she sighed she wish she had kissed alex but that would never happen...

then she hered voces...

 **wow that took a while but then agen...**

 **anyway i need a beta reader like despretely as some of you may have geussed i am deslexic and needs help but i would also like a partner in a beta reader not just someone who works for me pm me if your intrested**

 **CC HELL**


	13. goodbye (not a chapter)

**hello everyone,**

 **this is I am sorry to say is not a chapter, I will not be updating for a while if ever again.**

 **I can't take the pressure or the judgment I am at the business end of in my everyday life. any of you I know in real life, ( you know who you are) have probably seen (and ignored) the signs of my discomfort around questions and criticism about my writing now many of you will think that this is fine, criticism is good for you! I hear you cry, questions show a genuine interest in your hobbies! your just being a sensitive. well that's not it.**

 **its not helpful, constructive criticism nor a genuine interest, it is belittling and it is hostile at worst, it is an effort to get to me and to alienate. I know some of it is cringe and some of it is bad, but you don't have to read it! it is my journey through creative writing albeit full of cringe and awful moments , none of you will let me explain myself and as someone who is used to this kind of treatment I could weather the storm and wait for it to die down, but I am not going to spend weeks or even months am abject misery. so this is it.**

 **time for my writing to go to the big archive of unseen/cringe writing in the sky.**

 **goodbye CC HELL for the last time.**

 **PS I might just change me user name or crate a new account, but that is as likely as Shakespeare siting in my living room eating my homemade Victoria sponge and drinking tea.**


End file.
